1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for temporarily closing the abdomen between open surgical procedures.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
After abdominal trauma, abdominal compartment syndrome scenarios, pediatric abdominal malformations, or major open abdominal procedures, surgeons leave the abdomen “packed” open, which allows the abdomen to decompress. During this time, the fascia (sheets of fibrous connective tissue enveloping, separating or binding together muscles, organs and other structures) and the muscles retract and pull apart, preventing future primary surgical closure of the fascia and necessitating various surgical procedures to close the abdomen or repair the hernia at a later date.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.